Organization 13 Mini Stories ReWritten!
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Rated M to be safe. This is my story Organization 13 Mini Stories Re-Written with more detail, fixed spelling and grammatical errors and it's now in first person. Title may change if I can think of a better one. ignore bad reviews from NotObssesedWithKingdomHearts she is mad at me
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could down the street to my friend Lilly's house. I borrowed her copy of Kingdom Hearts ll but, I was supposed to give it to her before she moves to Hawaii for a year.

I run up to the apartment building her and her family live in. I press the buzzer for her apartment.

*Buzz*

I open the door and run in. I run to the elevator and hit the up button.

"Come on Come on." I look up at what floor the elevators on. "The 9th floor? That'll take forever! I've got to get the game back or face Lilly's wraith." I bolt for the stairs.

Round and round I go up the stairs till I get to the 5th floor. I run to the end of the hallway and take a right then run up to the 3rd room on the left. I knock.

"Lilly?" No answer. "Lilly I have your Kingdom Hearts Game." Still no answer. I try the door knob. "Unlocked?" I push open the door. "Lilly? Mr. or Mrs. Stevenson?" I walk into the apartment. I walk down a hall into Lilly's room. "What the?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Right in front of the doorway inside Lilly's room was a black and purple swirling vortex of sorts. I put her copy of the game down on the floor.

"What is this thing?"

"You're Destiny."

"Huh!" Before I can turn around to face the voice I'm pushed forward.

I'm suddenly on the ground somewhere.

"What?" I sit up and look around. Black, that's all I saw. I try to open my eyes, but realize that they _are_ open. 'This is too weird, I can't see' suddenly the floor lights up bright white. "Ahh!"I cover my eyes. I uncover them when the light dims. I look down around me and see a round stain-glass floor with a swirling design. I stand up but the floor breaks under me and suddenly I'm falling back. I flip in the air so I'm falling face first.

Below me all I see is nothing but darkness.

Then in the center of that darkness.

A small light.

Getting brighter and brighter.

Until it consumes me.

"-ey."

'_Ow, I think I hit my head.'_

"Hey."

'_I think I hear someone.'_

"Hey!" I snap my eyes open and find myself looking into a pair of golden hazel eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" I look to the left of those eyes to see a pair of green eyes.

"Yeah, you just fell out of nowhere. It looked like you landed on your head." I look back to the right of the Hazel eyes to a pair of brown eyes.

"Who are you guys?" They stand up and I sit up. My eyes widen.

"I'm Hayner, this is Pence and Olette." The Hazel eyed boy says gesturing to Green eyed girl then brown eyed boy.

'_They look just like Hayner, Pence and Olette from Kingdom Hearts 2. Are they cosplayers but wait they said their names are Hayner Pence and Olette.'_

"Where am I?"

"I think she hit her head harder than we thought." Pence says.

"You're in Twilight Town."

"T-TwlightTown."

"You don't even remember where you live."

"Actually now that I look at you, I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Sophie."

"Ok Sophie, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Falling."

"Here?"

"No, I was surrounded in darkness then fell into a light."

"Darkness?"

"A light?"

"hmm…"

"oh! Hayner look at the time!" Olette says pointing to a clock in the window of a nearby shop.

"Oh, crap. We gotta go. We'll send our friend Roxas to come get you. Stay here!" The three ran away.

'_Now what?' _I look around.

'_I guess I am in the Twilight town from the game and if Roxas is here that means this is the virtual one. I have to remember that incase I go to the real Twilight Town I don't want to freak out Hayner, Pence and Olette.'_ I look and see the hole in the wall that leads to the forest by the old mansion.

'_A quick look won't hurt, I'll come right back.'_

I run over to the hole in the wall.

'_I hope Roxas takes his time.' _

I go into the forest and look around.

"Wow, this is unreal." I hear a shuffling to my right and snap my head in the sounds direction. I see figure in a black cloak.

'_The Organization!'_

"Hey!"

'_Stupid! Why did I call out to them?'_ They look back at me then open a portal.

"Wait! Axel!"

'Oh now you've done it! What if it's not Axel, What if It's Xemnas, Oh God!' They stop and look back. They walk over. He takes his hood off and I see that it is Axel.

'_Thank heavens.' _

"How do you know my name?"

"Um… I dunno."

"You had to know somehow. Who do you work for?"

"I work for nobody." _'Oh wait'_ "I mean no one."

"Why did you correct yourself?"

"Um… I dunno?"

"What's your name?"

"Sophie." He froze and looked me up and down, stopping to study my face.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?' _He muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you know of Organization Xlll?" I nod.

"Name all the members."

"Why?"

"Just name them."

"ok, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, SaÏx, You; Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas, although Roxas lost his memories and is living in this fake Twilight Town."

"How could you know that, you can't really be…" He trailed off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He mumbles, putting his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"ok, um, I'm gunna go explore the old mansion up ahead…um bye." I start to walk towards the mansion when he snaps out of his daze.

"oh, hey wait!" I stop and look back at him. "Let me go with you. It's dangerous to go alone."

"Ok."

We walk out of the woods and approach the gate.

"Sophie!"

"Roxas?" Axel and I look back.

"Yeah, I was supposed to stay put and wait until he came to get me." Roxas runs out of the woods and sees us.

"Sophie?" I nod. "Get away from him! He's bad news!" I look up at Axel and snicker quietly.

"She's going into the Mansion with me." He says taking my arm and pulling me toward the mansion gates.

"No, she's coming with me; I won't let you harm her!" Roxas said running up and grabbing my other arm. They both started pulling.

"Hey you're gunna rip my arms off if you keep doing that!" I hear the sound of a portal opening.

"Why don't you let her chose who she wants to go with?" My arms are suddenly pulled out of Roxas and Axel's hands and I'm pulled back against someone's chest. They hold my arms by my sides. I look up at the guy holding me. I'm close enough to where I can just see his face through the darkness of his hood.

'OMG it's Zexion.' Then the realization hit me.

'Zexion's holding me.' I blush slightly. He looks into my eyes curiously probably wondering why I was blushing.

"If you two are done staring at each other could we move on?" Axel says getting impatient. Zexion nods. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Go, leave with Roxas. We'll meet again soon." I nod and he lets go of me. I run over to Roxas. Axel and Zexion Leave through a portal.

"Are you ok?" Roxas asks. I nod.

"I'm fine."

"Didn't Hayner tell you to stay where you were? What if that guy took you somewhere?"

"I'm sorry."

"I guess it's ok, nothing happened. Let's go meet up with Hayner, Pence and Olette." I nod and we walk towards the Usual Spot.

_"You know as well as I do we need her, Zexion." _

_"For what Axel?"_

_"Listen you know how Xemnas was talking about a 15th member?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Well he thinks it's her and he also thinks she can get us more hearts"_

_"Will she get hurt?" _

"_How should I know? Why do you care about what happens to her?"_

_"I don't."_

_"You know you can't like her. You don't have the heart for it. None of us do."_

_**1,222 more words than the original. Message me/Review tell me if it was better than the orginal/should I continue re-writing it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter I tried to do the line things but they never show up so I just did =-=-=-= instead. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own this story line/plot and OC's**

Roxas and I get to the Usual Spot where Hayner, Pence and Olette were waiting.

"What took you two so long?"

"Sophie almost got kidnapped by some guy in a black cloak."

"What?"

"Are you ok Sophie?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened. I wasn't almost kidnapped, Roxas."

"That guy was trying to take you into the old mansion."

"We wasn't trying to I wanted to look inside."

"What about the other guy!"

"He made sure you two didn't rip my arms out of their sockets!"

"Ok calm down guys" Olette says putting her hands on our shoulders. "Sophie's fine. That's all that matters."

"I gotta go; I'll see you guys later." Roxas said before running off.

"Roxas?"

"Where could he possibly have to go?"

"Why don't we go find out?" Pence says.

"Are you sure we should follow him?" I ask.

"Why not? He's our friend. When something's wrong with a friend we do something about it." Hayner says.

"What if he just has to do something?"

"Come on Olette, Roxas could be in some sort of trouble, we should go check it out." Hayner jumps up from his seat on the couch and marches out.

"I guess we should follow him?" I ask.

"Gotta make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Olette laughs and the three of us follow Hayner.

Because I had played the game before I figured Roxas was at the sandlot.

"Why don't we check this way?" I ask pointing towards the sandlot.

"Yeah but Seifer and his friends hang out there." Pence says.

"So, what if Roxas is in trouble with them?"

"She's right! Let's go!" Hayner says running off.

"Those dudes in the white jumpsuits are gone, ya know!"

"Hey that sounds like Rai!"

"Who's Rai?" I figured I might as well ask just in case I say their names without an explanation of how I knew them.

"One of Seifer's lackeys, he's the tall tan one. He always says 'Ya know' There's also Fuu and Vivi, Fuu's the girl and Vivi's the short guy." We all run down to the sandlot and see Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Seifer and Roxas. Roxas looked over at us. All of a sudden Hayner runs off.

"Hayner?" Olette calls running after him. Pence and I follow them back to the Usual Spot.

We get there and all sit down. A few minutes later Roxas walks into the room.

"So you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence said

"No, it's not like that."

"Let's not fight about this, guys." I say.

"Yeah, let's talk about you Sophie." Olette suggests.

"Me?"

"Yeah, we don't know much about you."

"Oh well um...up until I got here I lived by myself and had a best friend named Lilly who's moving away. I don't remember anything before I was 14. I'm 16 now."

"You can only remember two years of your life?"

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me though."

"But you also don't remember how you got here, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Oh, it's getting late…where are you gunna stay Sophie?"

"Oh um, I haven't thought about that. Could I sleep here?"

"On what?"

"The couch."

"This old thing?"

"I'll be fine I used to sleep on the ground all the time."

"Alright then, if you're sure."

Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette all left to go home; leaving me alone on the couch. I waited a few minutes to be sure that Roxas wouldn't see me then got up and left the Usual Spot.

'_If Roxas caught me, who knows what he'd say.' _I pushed the thought aside and headed to the Old mansion.

Ok that's the end of the second chapter, a total of 600 words compared to the old chapter that was 572 words. Not that much of a difference.

If you have any suggestions on things I should change for the chapters to come please message me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright chapter 3. Woo!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters I only own my OC's. btw I put line breakers so if they don't show up can someone please review and tell me how?**_

I made my way to the hole in the wall in the _(the area idk spelling). I look around to make sure I wasn't followed then proceed through the hole. I glance around the small forest for any signs of nobodies or heartless. The last thing I wanted was for a dusk to come flying out of nowhere at me.

I walked to the gates of the Old Mansion.

_Still no sign of anything, that's good._

I push against the gate; surprisingly it's unlocked and opens.

_I could have sworn that Roxas has to unlock the gate on the last day._

I shrug it off and walk towards the main doors.

_Maybe it was these doors he had to unlock?_

I pull the handle of one of the doors and it's open.

_Ok something's going on. This is way too easy._

I walk inside stepping over broken vases and things.

_It's quiet…way too quiet._

As if they read my mind four dusks appear out of nowhere and start flying towards me in their creepy twisted way. I prepare myself for impact wondering what they'll do to me when suddenly something on fire swings around me killing the dusks then going back to the owner.

I turn around.

"Axel." Said man smirks and stands up from leaning on the wall.

"You've got to be more careful Sophie, wouldn't want you to be turned into an empty shell now would we?" I roll my eyes. "You've got to be more aware of your surroundings. Got it memorized?"

"Sure thing."

"So shall I give you that tour now?"

"Yes please."

"Follow me."

We walked up the long stairs. I go to walk to the left towards the White Room where Naminé's drawings are when Axel grabs my wrist.

"Let's go this way first, then I'll show you what's over there."

_Ok for some reason he doesn't want me going in there. Maybe Namin_é_'s in there. _

"Ok then."

We walk to the right and go into the library. I look up in amazement at all of the books. Axel snickers and mumbles

"You always did like libraries." I snap my head in his direction.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." He walks over to the table and draws something. Soon the floor glows and I walk backwards onto the non-glowing section. The floor vanishes and Axel starts walking down the stairs.

_It looked kinda cool in the game but in real life that was awesome!_

"Coming?" I hurry to catch up to Axel who had already made it to the door way below me.

We walk into the computer room and I look around. I laugh inwardly when I look at the computers that Roxas will smash to pieces.

"This is the Virtual Twilight Town right?"

"So you figured that out huh? Yeah this is the town Diz created."

"So that means Sora's here in the Pod Room?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess?"

"I doubt that, but I won't question it." He says walking towards the door to the Pod Room, he mumbles. "Always were unpredictable." I raise an eyebrow.

_He keeps talking about me like he knows me. What's up with that?_

I follow him.

We get to the Pod Room.

"So that's Sora?"

"Yep."

"Those shorts look a bit too small for him." I laugh.

"Hmm, never really noticed that, but it does my sense since he's still ageing in there." He chuckles.

"So… can I see, um… Can I see-"

"You wanna see Zexion?"

"How did you-"

"Just a lucky guess," He smirks and I roll my eyes. "But sure, let's go outside."

We go out to the edge of the woods.

"Alright, stay here I'll go get him."

"Why exactly couldn't I stay inside?"

"Cause, If something comes and attacks you, you'll have more space to run around."

"Oh thanks."

"No problem." He says before making a portal and walking through it. As soon as the portal closes, as if on cue, a bunch of Shadow heartless show up.

"Crap. AXEL!" I start backing up. "oh man I really need to get some sort of weapon if I survive this." I start backing up slowly. "Stay back! Man in real life they don't look so cute." I back up faster as they start to approach me. I suddenly trip on something.

_Oh crap!_

I close my eyes and cover my face with my arms. I suddenly hear the noise of a portal opening then the sounds out the heartless being destroyed.

I open my eyes and look up at my savior. I expected Axel but instead I looked up to see a different organization member with their hood still up. They extend their hand. Through the darkness I can see Zexion's face.

I take his hand and he pulls me up and into his arms. I gasp and blush.

_Zexion's hugging me. Why is he hugging me? Not that I have a problem with it._

"I'm gunna kill Axel the next time I see him. Are you alright?" He pulls back and looks at my face. Unfortunately I'm still blushing. He chuckles.

"uh, Y-yeah I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Will you take off your hood? I want to see your face." He nods and takes it off; A light tint of pink, barely viable, going across his nose.

"Come on, let's get somewhere safer."

"Can I see some of the other worlds?"

"Sure, once we get back to HQ." I smile.

"Ok." He opens a portal; I go to walk through when he grabs my wrist. "Wait," He moves his hand down and laces his fingers with my. "Just so you don't get lost. I blush and nod, looking down a bit to hide my face. He chuckles and we walk through the portal.

We enter the portal and are surrounded in darkness.

I can't see anything but swirling darkness.

I tighten my grip on Zexion's hand.

He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze in return.

He leads me through the darkness then suddenly a portal opens up; the sudden brightness blinding me.

I shield my eyes as Zexion and I walk though.

After my eyes get adjusted to the light I look around.

"Hey we're in Castle Oblivion aren't we?"

"yes. One of two of our HQ's. I only brought you here so I could keep an eye on you while hurting Axel. Then I'll take you to our main HQ."

"Don't hurt him too badly."

"How about don't hurt me at all." Axel walks over. "Sorry about leaving you in the woods, Sophie, how was I supposed to know you're a total klutz." I glare playfully at him.

"Axel," Zexion glares at him.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, Zexion saved me."

"Hey, Zex, Shouldn't she be getting back. Don't want to worry Roxas."

"But I wanted to see other worlds." I pouted.

"I'll show them to you next time."

"Promise?" He nods

"I promise." He opens a portal. "Just walk through imaging where you want to go and a portal will open inside. ok?"

"ok, Thanks Zexion." I take a chance, leaning up to kiss his cheek. I turn around and walk through the portal. I hear it close behind me and walk forward.

_The Usual Spot The Usual Spot The Usual Spot. _

I think repeatedly imagining it. Suddenly another portal opens and I walkthrough.

_I made it!_

I look to the door hearing voices.

_I must have been gone longer than I thought. _

I quickly get on the couch and pretend to be sleeping just before Roxas and the others walk in.

"Looks like Sophie likes you. Maybe next time you'll get a kiss on the lips."

"Oh be quiet."

"You should've seen your face when she kissed you. I thought you were gunna pass out!"

"S-Shut up, at least I got a kiss."

"ooo 'burn', ha ha!"

_**1,312 words! 615 more than original! Oh yeah! Review please! I wont post next chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews **__**^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Only posting this chapter cause it got ONE vote on a poll I had up. (the rest of the stories were ones I had yet to post._**

"Looks like she's still sleeping." Olette said she walking into the Usual Spot.

"Should we wake her up?" Pence asks.

"Nah, let her sleep." Hayner says.

"Guys we're gunna be late for the Struggle Tournament. Roxas, Hayner grab your struggle bats and let's go." Olette grabs his.

"Come on Roxas."

"You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up to you."

"Ok but hurry, Roxas."

The other three left for the sandlot.

"I know you're awake, Sophie." He says walking over to the couch I was on.

"How did you know?" I open my eyes and sat up a bit.

"I heard the couch squeak before we came in here. Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean? I was here last night." I said gesturing to the couch.

"There's dirt on your clothes and a leaf in your hair."

I put my hands on my head feeling for a leaf. Roxas bends over slightly and pulls it out, showing it to me.

"I went for a walk last night and fell." I say avoiding his eyes.

"You went all the way to the woods for a walk?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I was trying to tire myself out." I shrug.

"_Right_, just be careful ok? I don't want you to get hurt." He sighs. "I'd better get to the sandlot." He grabs his struggle bat from the corner. "You comin?"

I stand up and nod; brushing the dirt from my clothes.

"Let's go then." He nods towards the 'door'.

I followed Roxas to the sandlot.

"I see everyone over there." I say pointing out the others who were standing on the side of the stage closest to us. We walk over to where they were sitting on a bench.

"Hey Roxas, about time you showed up." Pence says.

"First up, Hayner against his best friend Roxas!" The announcer calls out into the crowd. Hayner stands up.

"Looks like you're up. Good luck you guys." Olette says. They nod.

The two of them get up onto the stage and face each other. I see Roxas say something, then Hayner, then Roxas smiles and gets into a fighting position.

"Let the Struggle begin!"

"Zexion the superior wants to see her."

"Well tell him he'll have to wait."

"You know as well as I do I can't tell him that, listen I know you like the girl but Xemnas does not want Diz to get her!"

"Looks like Zexion has feelings for the girl."

"Shut up, Larxene!"

"Look Lover boy, you'd better get her here now before the superior gets mad!"

"I'll get her tonight. She knows that I'll come and get her."

"That will take too long, I'll get her myself!"

"No, Larxene wait!"

End of chap. If you couldn't tell it went Axe, Zex, Axe, Larx, Zex, Larx, Zex, Larx, Zex

Not really that long sorry. Original was 342 and the new version WAS only 378 words then I added a few things to make it 460. So only a 118 word difference.


End file.
